United Within
by Kendra Kontaki
Summary: ok I thought what the hat said about all the houses haveing to be united was important so I made a story about it. takes place in 6th year a few OC first years(ok maybe a lot...)
1. First Impressions

A/N: this is my first fan fiction, and I'm doing this fic with a bunch of friends so take it easy on us okay? ^ ^' This Fic is about a group of friends who are going into Hogwarts. It will be their first year but 6th year for Harry and his friends.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter if I did I would be filthy rich! And I'm not..but J.K. Rowling is. I DO own like all the first years. So there's lots of original people.and there might be more in future chapters..so...look out.. R/R!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
United Within  
  
Chapter 1  
  
First Impressions  
  
Diagon Alley was bustling with people. It was a week before the start of term and two blonde haired, blue eyed twins were with their older sister, who looked much the same as them. One of the twins, Kendra, was fussing with her bandana.  
  
"Why can't we get an owl? It'll be easier to send you letters." Kendra whined.  
  
"I told you, you don't need it now." Dalla said dismissively.  
  
"But everyone else is going to have an owl." Nimo looked up at his older sister.  
  
"But you're not everyone, are you?" Dalla retorted. "So anyway, what do we need to get?"  
  
"Umm. We need to get our wands." Nimo said looking at the list. "And an owl." He mumbled under his breath.  
  
"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET AN OWL! End of discussion!" Dalla screamed ending the conversation.  
  
"Isn't the wand shop called Olivanders or somethin-" Kendra hadn't finished her sentence because someone had bumped into her. She looked up so see a girl with shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes. The girl scowled and walked off. "What's her problem?"  
  
"Never mind her. Lets just go get the wands." Nimo said helping her to her feet. As Kendra got to her feet she saw a young boy around her age with two others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So this Hogwarts place, it's magical right?"  
  
"How many times do I have to go over this. You are a wizard now and you're going to learn magic at Hogwarts." Kent, a boy with brown hair and eyes, told his friend, Phil.  
  
"Huh? What?" Chad wasn't paying attention, again.  
  
"Okay I'm going to explain this one last time. You both got letters that said you were enrolled in Hogworts school of witchcraft and wizardry. So we are here at Diagon ally to get supplies. Get it? Got it? Good!" and with that Kent walked off.  
  
"Ummm. I don't get it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora sat daydreaming on her bed. Suddenly an owl fluttered into her room, dropped a letter and flew out. "What the-" She brushed back her purple highlighted brown hair- which was uncontrollably bushy- as she picked up the envelope and opened it. "You've got to be kidding." She said aloud as she read it. "uh, mum?"  
  
"Yes sweetums?" Her mother said affectionately.  
  
"I just got a letter, from an owl, and, well, it says I'm a witch."  
  
"That's nice dear."  
  
"Did you even hear a word I said?"  
  
"Yes you got a letter and you're a, wait you're a what?"  
  
"Mum, I'm a witch."  
  
"Oh dear, I'll go call your father." Her mother left the room in a daze.  
  
Sora looked back at the letter and wondered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nina sat in the woods with her animal friends. It was her get away from her hectic muggle life. An owl flew by, "Hello owl. Why aren't you sleeping." As if in reply the owl dropped a letter on her.  
"What's this?" She quickly opened the letter and skimmed through it. Her eyes widened more after each sentence "oh my god.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It has been a week since the "adventure" in Diagon ally, and the twins were now standing in between platforms 9 and 10.  
  
" So where is the train?" asked a groggy Kendra who had been woken up a little too early for her standards.  
  
"Yeah, and where's platform 9 ¾?" added Nimo  
  
"Don't worry you'll see it soon" Dalla said with a smile. "Oh by the way, I'm your new defense against the dark arts teacher. See you at school!" Then she shoved the shocked twins through the barrier. The two of them braced for impact with the wall, but instead went right though. On the other side of the wall many people were moving around. Most were getting on a scarlet train which looked like it was about to leave any minute.  
  
"Ummm. Do you think what Dalla said is true?" Nimo asked in a dazed voice  
  
" I hope to god she was joking. I don't think I'd survive" Kendra said walking towards the train. Nimo looked back at the wall before hurrying after his sister.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Demir was leaning against the window when she heard the door slide open. She quickly looked up to see Sora walk in.  
  
"Sora?! What in gods name are you doing here?!"  
  
"Language Demir" Sora teased  
  
"Answer the question Sora! Anyway 'God' isn't a swear."  
  
" Well I got a letter that- wait! What are you doing here?"  
  
" Sora, obviously since I'm on the train with you I'm a witch."  
  
"I always knew you were weird Demir."  
  
"You know, for a fact, that I am not weird Sora!" Demir yelled  
  
"Calm down, I was just kidding." Sora said, patting Demir on the shoulder in a reassuring way.  
  
Just then, the door slid open again, and standing in the door way were two blonde haired figures. Demir recognized the girl as the one who bumped into her in Diagon Alley.  
  
"Do you mind if we stay in here? Most of the other cars are filled." The blonde haired boy asked.  
  
"Of course. By the way, my name's Sora Sheecly, and that," pointing at Demir, "is Demir Sakoni."  
  
"Nimoto Wolf, but my friends call me Nimo. This is my twin sister, Kendra."  
  
Kendra was still staring at Demir when she stated, "You're the weirdo that ran into me in Diagon Alley."  
  
Demir began to twitch, but Sora placed a bracing hand on Demir's shoulder. "You're not good at first impressions are you?" Demir said coldly.  
  
"You're not so great yourself, eh? Come on Nimo let's get out of here!" Kendra dragged Nimo out of the compartment. She opened the door and pulled Nimo out into the hall of the car. When they were about to get on another car, a boy got in the way.  
  
" I'm sorry, but all the other cars are full." He said then add softly "umm.. could we come in here?"  
  
" What!? All of them are full!?" Kendra said in stunned voice.  
  
"Hey Kent did you find an open compartment?" asked a boy, with brown hair, who was wearing dark sunglasses so his eyes were hidden.  
  
"Yeah there's an open compartment right over there" Nimo piped in and pointed towards the compartment that was across the one they had just left.  
  
"Are you sure there's no more open compartments back there?" asked Kendra desperately.  
  
"Not that we saw and we've been through the entire train." Said a dark skinned boy who was standing next to the one with the sunglasses.  
  
"Thanks for letting us know, Oh! Introduction I'm Kent Clark, Phil Johnson is the one with the sunglasses, and the other guy is Chad Smith."  
  
"No problem. Come on Ken lets go back, and sit with Sora and Demir." Nimo urged while pulling at Kendra's arm.  
  
"But Nimo!" she complained as he pulled her "I don't want to sit by her!"  
  
Nimo ignored her and pushed her back towards the compartment. Kent, Phil, and Chad followed them. As they got to the compartment, the three boys went to the one across the hall. Nimo pushed his sister into the closest seat and sat down next to her. Sora looked up from a book she was reading and smiled seeing the twins.  
  
"Trouble finding more seats?"  
  
"Yeah, this is the only car that isn't full, oh shut up all ready Kendra!"  
  
Kendra sat diagonally from Demir, and was mumbling things under her breath while glaring at her. Demir sat looking out the window ignoring the glares in her direction, which only made Kendra angrier.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hurry up we're going to be late!" Nina yelled at two girls who were close behind her as a whistle sounded. All three of them ran towards the train, threw their luggage in and hopped on. No sooner had they got on, the train lurched forward, towards Hogworts. The two girls looked at each other then grinned at Nina.  
  
"See!" said one of the girls with her blond hair in a pony tail.  
  
"We got here on time, just like I said we would!" Said the pitched black haired girl.  
  
"Boff you said we would be early" Nina gasped in-between breaths. (A/N: Boff is pronounced with a long O like Boof...don't look at me I didn't make it up.)  
  
"A minor detail, right Aras?" Boff said looking towards her Half sister.  
  
"Yup, yup." the blonde chirped. Nina looked at the two in disbelief. Wondering how they could still have energy after running full speed not to be late. She just shrugged it off and smiled back at the sisters.  
  
"Well, we made it. Now lets look for a place to sit.." Nina's voice faded off looking around the train car. The three of them searched but to no avail. They had walked through what seemed like thirty cars before they found one. It had three boys in it but there looked like there was room.  
  
They stepped inside and Aras politely asked, "Can we please sit in here? There seem to be no more room anywhere else." The boy, who wore sunglasses, responded "Sure. Why not!"  
  
Nina went, and collapsed in a chair, breathing heavily. Aras and Boff, sat next to each other, and across from Nina. Right away, without a moment to rest, Boff introduced herself.  
  
"Hello my name is Boff, and this is." Boff had started to say, but Aras interrupted her. "Hey, I wanna say my own name, IT'S MY NAME!!!" "Fine then, Aras, you can introduce yourself!"  
  
"Hey everybody, I'm Aras!" Aras said proudly. All of a sudden the guy by the window murmured, "yea we figured when Boff mentioned your name."  
  
"What?!? What did you say I didn't hear you!" Boff said, confused.  
  
"Uhhh, is she going to be okay?" asked a dark skinned boy who Nina had collapsed next to.  
  
Both Aras and Boff turned their attention towards Nina. "Well, yea, she should be." Said Boff. "It's not our fault she collapsed, she should have more energy!" added Aras. " She needs to drink more COKE!!" Boff widened her smile when she mentioned coke, which was her favorite drink.  
  
"Oh yeah, she's Nina." Aras said cheerfully  
  
"Umm, Not to be rude, but are you guys American?" The one with sunglasses mentioned.  
  
"Yeah!! How did you know?" Boff cheerfully said.  
  
"But Nina isn't," Aras said "she's British."  
  
"Oh" was all he said in reply  
  
"Hey we don't know your names!"  
  
As the boys told them there names, the sisters loud excited voices caught the ears of the four across the hall from them. The four of them looked through the compartment door (they were both open) to see what the commotion was. Boff and Aras eventually noticed that they were being watched. They turned and looked at the people across the hall and quickly turned to each other and whispered.  
  
"What are they looking at?"  
  
"That one looked like a weirdo!"  
  
"Yeah! Your right!"  
  
Unfortunately the whispering wasn't really soft and could be heard from across the hall. Demir stood up and stomped towards the sisters.  
  
"I'M NOT A WEIRDO!!"  
  
"We're not talking about you."  
  
"We're talking about her." Aras finished pointing at a Kendra who was trying to hold back the laughs. Well that helped her stop. The hall was silent for a second before Demir started laughing. Kendra stared at her blankly letting the information sink in. Nimo, knowing his sister, was holding her back before she even got up to "shut up" Demir.  
  
"LET ME GO!!" Kendra screamed. This caused Demir to laugh even harder which in turn made her fall to her knees with laughter. Kendra got free of Nimo's grasp, but instead of going to smack Demir, she glared at her then slammed the door shut and locked it. (A/N: can they lock? .well they do now!!) Demir just kept laughing as the train closed in on Hogworts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE!!! YAY!!! Wow that was a long chapter. People get sorted next chapter, think you know where every one will go? Well I do ^^ hehehe. Well anyway any questions just review 'em and I'll try and answer them. Harry Ron and Hermione will appear in this fic they're just kind of like side characters, you'll understand when we meet them! ok...R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Wet

Ken: so here's the second chapter of United Within. *clears her throat* things happen and Yada Yada Yada....I'm not good at this just read.v.v'  
  
Dem: ok we don't own Harry Potter or any other things related to the books. J.K. does and Warner bros owns the movies. But I own myself... Sora: I own me ^^' Nina: I own me too! Boff and Aras: WE OWN EACH OTHER!!! Ken:...ew... Nimo: Ken owns me .and her self. Ken: AND KENT!!! MUHAHAHAHAH....shutting up Kent: O.O'' uh oh.. Chad: Demir owns me.. Phil: *Sniff* no one loves me!! Ken & Dem: but we own you hehehehe...ok read please ^^  
  
(Ok.just to let you know..Boff, Aras, Nina, Sora, Demir, and Kendra are all real people..that might make things more easier to understand.. And owning means that that person made them up in case you didn't know. . .)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Wet  
  
Demir banged on the door but to no avail. After about ten minutes of rolling on the floor laughing Demir had realized she needed her school robes, which were in the compartment, which Kendra had locked.  
  
"Wolf! Let me in so I can get my robes." Demir ordered  
  
"Yeah right! Like I'm going to let you in after what you did."  
  
Demir sighed and continued to bang on the door half heartedly. She hadn't done anything. It was those hyper girls who had called Wolf a weirdo. All Demir did was roll around on the floor laughing for ten minutes.  
  
As Demir contemplated to herself two prefects were walking down the halls doing what prefects do best, watching people. (A/N: I just learned that prefect is a real word o.o' I thought Rowling made it up.) They both noticed her, and looked at each other with confused looks. The one wearing the colors of Slytherin shook his head looking ashamed and walked up to the first year.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked annoyed.  
  
Demir flinched, not having realized someone else was there, she slowly turned around.  
"Oh its only you Soto, thought I was in trouble " Demir continued to bang on the door (although it was more like knocking now).  
  
"Just cause your my sister doesn't mean you have an excuse for being out in the hall."  
  
"Actually," Demir said turning back around to face her brother "I do, the dumb blond in there locked me out."  
  
"DUMB BLOND!?" Kendra threw open the door. "I bet I'm smarter than you!"  
  
"I bet you are." Demir said mockingly, while walking into the compartment. Kendra glared at the air for a moment before she started banging her head on the door while saying "Curses! Curses! Curses!!" The second prefect came up and pulled Kendra away from the door.  
  
"I'd stop that, your goin' to need those brain cells for school." He joked. Kendra looked up at him and a huge smile came to her face.  
  
"Yuno!" she screamed looking ready to start jumping up and down.  
  
"Yuno?" Nimo asked poking his head out of the compartment. When he saw the prefect he started grinning from ear to ear. "Yuno! Where have you been mate? I haven't seen you since you moved!"  
  
"You never visited us!" Kendra whined  
  
"Don't worry," Yuno laughed " I'll be seein' a lot of you's two this year."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Nimo inquired giving Yuno a suspicious look.  
  
"Well if you're like you used to be, you two will be gettin' in a lot of trouble."  
  
"We don't get in trouble."  
  
"Anyways you wont get us in trouble"  
  
"Your not a prefect."  
  
"Am too!" Yuno whined childishly "See the badge!"  
  
"On the out side maybe-"  
  
"But on the inside you're-"  
  
"Just like us!" they chorused, then grinned innocently up at the older student.  
Yuno sighed, and then looked at Soto. "A galleon says they get in trouble before they're sorted." Soto stroked his chin, thinking about it.  
  
"hmmm...I say the two girls get in a cat fight, and Nimo cowers in fear.on the boats." Soto offered as Demir and Sora came out of the compartment, now in their Hogwarts robes, to see what the commotion was.  
  
"Deal!" Yuno agreed and they shook hands.  
  
"What are you doing?" A demanding voice cut through the cheerful atmosphere like a shovel through a snakes head. (A/N: morbid aren't we) All heads turned to see the authority that is Hermoine.  
  
"U-u-uh . we aren't doing anything!" Soto stammered  
  
"Yeah we were.just.helpin' the firsties." Yuno added in an innocent voice  
  
"Three galleons says they don't get in trouble till after the sorting." A voice said behind Hermoine causing her to jump. His lanky figure was noticeable, but his red hair gave him away.  
  
"Ron! You! A prefect! Gamboling!" Hermoine screeched unable to put more than two words together.  
  
"Ahem! If I may intrude, it's not gambolin' it's jus' a friendly li'le bet." Yuno chimed in. But he recoiled under Hermoine's fearsome glare.  
  
"You stay out of this!!" Hermoine bellowed  
  
"Yes ma'am." Yuno squeaked  
  
As Hermoine reprimanded the three, the four first years slipped back into the compartment, out of the path of Hermoine's wrath.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Across the hall, six first years watched fixedly at Hermoine as she upbraided the three prefects.  
  
"On the contrary," Boff interjected into Hermoine's rants. "Gamboling can be. ummm."  
  
"Exciting!" Aras offered.  
"Exactly!" Boff yelled in excitement.  
  
"Full house, pay up!" Phil announced laying his hand down showing his cards. The rest of the occupants groaned, and dropped their poker faces in defeat. Hermoine spun around to see some trunks piled up to make a crude table. Cards littered the "table" and there was a pile of candy (they decided it was better to use candy instead of money) in the middle. Hermoine stared at the group with a look of rising anger. Chad noticed this and jumped up to close the door, locking it. Hermoine ran up to the door pulling out a set of keys from her robes.  
  
"I have a pair of keys, you know!" Hermoine growled at them through the door. At this the other five leaped to their feet to help Chad barricade the door. Hermoine pulled on the door with little success, well actually with NO success. After a few more moments of struggling, Hermoine gave up with an angry grunt, and walked away.  
  
The door slowly opened as six heads poked out. After making sure the coast was clear, they opened the door all the way.  
Aras turned to Nina and Boff whispering, "Sure glad that happened, now we don't have to pay Phil." But unfortunately for Aras, her stepsister had not heard her, and had already asked to borrow two chocolate frogs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Glad we're out of that mess." Nimo sighed thankfully  
  
"You sure your brother is going to be ok Demir?" Sora asked worriedly.  
  
"Your brother? You mean the Slytherin?" Kendra asked  
  
"Yeah he's my brother, why?"  
  
"How does he know Yuno!? I mean Yuno's a Gryffindor and your brother's a Slytherin. Aren't they supposed to be enemies?"  
"Not really," Soto answered closing the door behind him and Yuno. They had apparently been able to escape Hermoine's rage. "We met at a Quidditch match and decided we were better off as allies than enemies."  
  
"Yuno! How could you be friends with my mortal enemy's brother!!" Kendra yelled furiously (A/N: yeah kikyoisevil is Boff  
  
Someone who is not ken: *cough* yes. BE STRONG!!!!!  
  
Boff: yes I'll keep writing and yeah same thing as before  
  
Kanna is better: Rin is better!!!!!!!! But sesshy is cool!!!  
  
Bird's poop: ...you do know it WILL mess every thing up..your houses are better the way they are AND I DON'T CARE IF IT SOUNDS GIRLY LIVE WITH IT!! I MEAN ... YOU ARE GIRLS!!!!! *Huff huff huff* ok I'm done.  
  
Kagome19: I agree with you Sora!! And you're not the only one with brains!! Grrr...  
  
Ok. Sorting will happen next chapter I swear! I mean it! Sorry about lying heh heh tune in next time! 


	3. Sorting

A/N:...how come the only people reviewing are my friends?? *Sniff* anyway people WILL get sorted as promised. Dalla's personality will show up a little in this chapter. I want reviewers!!! Come on it isn't that bad!! *in a low voice* I think its good...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry or his friends or the things/people related to him, J.K. Rowling does(or any of the books). No one loves me.v.v' *sigh*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sorting  
  
The stars shone brightly, but there light was nothing compared to that of the moon. It's pale white surface was almost complete. Little noticed the moon magnificence. They were too busy talking, laughing, and enjoying them selves in general. One became aware of its beauty. In fact her blue eye's had been staring at it for about half an hour. Her golden bangs fell into her face. She pushed them back and sighed.  
  
She lowered her gaze and looked at the many students that filled the great hall. 'Why am I so nervous?' she thought, 'It's not like this is new too me?' She looked around the staff table. When her eyes landed on a greasy, black haired professor her stomach lurched. 'oh yeah.'  
  
Snape felt her stare and turned to glare at her. He walked over to her and sneered.  
  
"Need something Professor Moon?" he said coldly. Dalla quickly shook her head and stammered "N-no Professor Snape." Snape returned back to what he was doing, without another word. She looked up at the moon and sighed again. She wondered if coming to fill the defense against the darks position was a good idea. She looked around at all her old teachers. It had only been 6 years since she had left Hogwarts. Could she ever live up to the great things that her teachers had done? What was she talking about!? She could be just as good as them!  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when the door of the great hall flew open. All eyes turned to that direction. Professor McGonagall led the first years in, everyone noticed that two of them were soaking. Dalla also noticed this and looked closer at the two wet first years. Her expression turned into one that consisted of embarrassment, horror, and rage (A/N: try and imagine that o.o'). She looked around the great hall, pretending that her sister was invisible. While she was doing so she caught eye contact with the famous Albus Dumbledore. His eyes twinkled with amusement as he turned towards the sorting hat that had just started it's song.  
  
Dalla didn't pay much attention (she had been listening to it for seven year and she doubted it had changed) but near the end of its lovely song (A/N: I'm guessing that its lovely o.o') something was different:  
  
I'll start from where I did last year  
I hope I doesn't bring back a tear.  
This story is quite sad but true  
It starts with friends when skies were blue.  
But the clouds soon turned to gray  
When all our founders did what they may.  
When Gryffindor and Slytherin first parted  
Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw became heavy hearted.  
They knew what was at stake  
Their worries, we know, were not fake.  
Time passed and all seemed well  
But soon even Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw's friendship fell.  
That brings me back to our lives today  
But that's not all I have to say.  
Evil now is close to our walls  
And even lurks in our halls.  
Do not worry about saving your skin.  
We all will become united within.  
  
The song stopped and most of the students stared. Dalla was totally and utterly lost. 'What happened last year?! Why was the sorting hat saying weird stuff like that. How come it never did it when I was in Hogwarts.' Dalla continued her questioning. And didn't even notice McGonagall hold up a piece of parchment and call out  
  
"Abbott, Amy."  
A girl with blond hair stumbled towards the hat. When there she sat down and nervously placed it on her head. Her eyes couldn't be seen from under the hat, but everyone could hear the hat loudly shout, "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
Amy took the hat off and ran over to the cheering Hufflepuff table and hugged a sixth year that looked a lot like before sitting down. (A/N: HAHAHAH get it? Hannah Abbott , Amy Abbott! HAHAHAH....or not) McGonagall waited for the noise to go down before calling the next name.  
  
"Balor, Nina!"  
  
Another girl walked up, this one had brown hair that went passed her shoulders. She looked around shyly and the hat was placed on her head. The sorting hat seemed to think for awhile before saying  
  
"Hmm, lets go with GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
She smiled timidly and bounced over to the Gryffindor table which roared her welcome.  
  
"Clark, Kent." (A/N: SUPERMAN!! Hehehe, get Clark Kent, Kent Clark...no?)  
  
The young boy with latté haired strode up to the stool. His grin was wide as the hat was placed on his head. It didn't take long for the hat to shout out, "RAVENCLAW!" His smile never faded as he scampered to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Crudelis, Alex."  
  
The youth stepped forward and put the hat on his head.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" shouted the hat with out hesitation. He smiled and dashed over to the green and silver lined table. Dalla sighed. Sorting ceremonies were always boring after the first year. Unless you had a little brother or sister there. Thinking this caused Dalla to groan. 'How come I always get a head ache when I think of Nimo and Kendra?' Dalla thought and looked at her younger siblings. Kendra took off her bandana, ringed it out and put it back on. 'I hate my family.'  
  
Dalla rested her head on her arms and closed her eyes as the sorting continued. Various names were read off, but one caught her attention.  
  
"Foogle, Aras!" Professor McGonagall called out.  
  
'Foogle? What kind of name is Foogle? How am I suppose to call on that kid without laughing?'  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Dalla almost fell out of her seat. Snape gave a small cough, while Dumbledore chuckled lightly. 'Slytherin! How could someone with a name like Foogle be in Slytherin?'  
  
"Foogle, Boff!"  
  
'WHAT! There's two of them!?' Dalla whined to herself.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Oh yeah, great. Now there's two and they are in the same house. Wait. They have the same last name. That means they are related. They're in the same year. That means they're twins. NOOOOOO! NOT MORE TWINS!!!!!' Dalla , with out realizing it, started to bang her head on the table. "Stupid twins! Stupid twins! Stupid twins!" Luckily everyone was paying attention to the sorting instead of her.  
  
When her head started to hurt she stopped and watched the ceremony again. A few more people were sorted. She noticed one of the first years had sunglasses on. Dalla wondered why he was wearing them, because it was night.  
"Johnson, Phil!"  
  
When he got sorted into Hufflepuff she let it go. (A/N: hehe Dalla thinks Hufflepuff is where the odd people go don't kill me if you like Hufflepuff )  
  
McGonagall looked at the list to see who was next. She raised and eyebrow before shouting the name. "Malfoy, Zachary!"  
  
Dalla noticed a small reaction to the name. Some Slytherins looked a the black haired boy who was walking up to the stool. While at the Gryffindor table a few of the students fidgeted, or glanced up to see the newest Malfoy.  
  
As everyone who knew the Malfoys guessed, the sorting hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!" when it was still 3 inches above his head. Dalla watched as the young Malfoy strode over to the Slytherin table and sat by a sixth year with slicked back, blond hair. Dalla had never really met a Malfoy but she had heard enough about them to know one was bad, and two was worse. 'Kind of like my family' Dalla thought. Her gaze once again fell on her brother and sister. They were huddled together and talking in hushed voices. They were looking at a piece of paper with something scribbled on it. Dalla leaned forward and squinted too see what the twins were looking at.  
  
What she saw didn't please her, in fact it did quite the opposite. Upon the infamous piece of parchment was a large circle with a pair of arms and legs. A head was on top of the circle. An innocent arrow pointed to the blobby looking portrait, the arrow was shooting from a five letter word. Dalla quaked with rage. The word was "Dalla". Kendra was snickering and Nimo was failing to try and hold back a smile. 'When I get my hand on those brats! They'll wish they've never been born!!!' Dalla ranted to herself.  
  
"Sakoni, Demir."  
  
Dalla instantly began to pay attention. 'Sakoni!? What's she doing here!? As a first year?!?! Wait, maybe she has a little sister.' Dalla considered, looking at the girl who strode towards the sorting hat. When Demir Sakoni was sorted into Slytherin all doubt left her mind. Demir proudly walked over to the Slytherin and took a seat by the other first years and sneered at Kendra.  
  
At this time something in Dalla's head clicked. She realized that both her sister and Sakoni were wet, and the sneer defiantly wasn't meant to be positive. 'She's made an enemy already? It hasn't even been a day!' Dalla mentally screamed. 'This is not going to be a fun year.'  
  
A few more people had been called up and Dalla was still lost in her own thoughts.  
  
"Sheekley, Sora!"  
  
A girl stepped up with an excited grin on her face. She  
skipped up to the stool and happily kicked her legs while the  
hat was placed on her head. Her purple highlighted hair could  
still be seen from under the hat. The hat seemed to think for a  
bit but soon came to its conclusion.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
The new Ravenclaw bounced over to the table and sat down  
and watched the rest of the ceremony with much interest. The  
next person was called up.  
  
"Smith, Chad!"  
  
A dark skinned boy slowly stepped forward, he looked  
around nervously while walking up. McGonagall placed the hat on  
his head. A second had barely passed and leaped up, a look of  
terror on his face.  
  
"There's voices coming from it!" Chad yelled "It's  
possessed!" The great hall immediately burst into giggles.  
McGonagall raised her hand to calm down the fits of laughter.  
  
"Mr. Smith the voice is the sorting hat telling you what  
house it thinks you should be in." McGonagall said in a patient  
voice.  
  
"Is this magic?" Chad ask naively  
  
McGonagall sighed as she said, "Yes Mr. Smith, it is  
magic."  
  
Chad glimpsed in between McGonagall and the hat for a  
minute before gingerly placing it on his head. The hat instantly  
shouted "Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Didn't see that one coming. . ." Dalla murmured under her  
breath as Chad went to sit down. Dalla looked at the remaining  
first years as they waited to be sorted. 'This is taking  
forever. All I want to do is eat is that so wrong!?' she thought  
to her self once again.  
  
"I talk to my self too much." Dalla grumbled, a little  
louder than before. Some professors heard her and regarded her  
with a strange look. Dalla noticed their looks and grinned  
sheepishly and decided to stop talking.  
  
"Wolf, Kendra!"  
  
Dalla watched as her sister walked up to the front and sat  
down, and McGonagall placed that hat on her head. Kendra looked  
up at the hat that cover most of her head, she made a confused  
expression right before it yelled,  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
'Well at least she got in Gryffindor, Mum and Dad would be  
happy.' Dalla mused then listened as the hat called out her  
brothers name. Nimo walked up to stool seeming confident, as  
the hat called out-  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
'Three for three. Makes sense most families end up in the same  
house anyway.' She thought. Dalla suddenly remembered who was  
head of the Gryffindor house, as the professor her self rolled  
up the list and brought the hat back to the table. 'Oh, they're  
going to have a fun year.' Dalla thought evilly, 'A very fun  
year.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted into Kendra's head as well  
as at the students of the great hall. She hopped off the stool  
and sloshed over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to a  
prefect who she recognized from the train. (A/N: you know what!  
I don't care if she wouldn't sit next to a prefect! It's part of  
the story so hush!) As she sat some water droplets from her wet  
robes splattered on the prefects face.  
  
"And what, may I ask, happened to you?" The bushy brown  
haired prefect asked in an exasperated voice while wiping off  
the water on her face.  
  
Kendra looked around nervously before starting to answer  
her upperclassman's question. "Uh. . . well . . . I kind of  
fell out of the boat. And you see, I cant really swim so I was  
flailing around and stuff. Then this Slytherin girl jumps in  
trying to kill me right?" Kendra speeds up now getting in the  
whole story telling mood. " So I push her down and 'kick her by  
accident' on the way up. Oh yeah, I remembered how to swim then.  
So I climb back into the boat and she's trying to get back in  
when-" Kendra was interrupted as her brother sat down next to  
her.  
  
"What you talking about Ken?" Nimo asked looking at his  
sister.  
  
"Oh, just the boat incident." Kendra said ready to  
continue the story.  
  
"Oh . . . the boat incident . . ." Nimo said solemnly  
remembering vividly what happened not only and hour before.  
  
"Ok I get it you fall off the boat!" Hermione said holding  
up her hands annoyed at Kendra and stopped her from telling  
anymore of her story. "Headmaster Dumbledore is about to make  
his speech so listen up."  
  
Kendra turned to see Dumbledore already standing. As he  
looked around the great hall his eyes were filled with glee, and  
not even his long silver beard could hide his smile.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts!" His voice reverberated through out  
the great hall, and all the students listened intently. "I'm  
sure you're all ready to begin the feast, but first I have some  
things to say." Some students groaned and others gave a sad  
sigh.  
  
"Dig in!" he said with a wave of his wand and a twinkle  
in his eye. The golden platters and pitchers were instantly  
filled with food and drink. In a few seconds the matching  
plates and goblets were just as full. Students devouring  
chicken, roast beef, potatoes of all kinds, and meat pies all  
while guzzling various drinks the most popular pumpkin juice.  
  
At the Ravenclaw table Sora was neatly cutting up her food  
before eating it. She wasn't eating that much though; she was  
too busy talking with all the other students. Asking questions  
even answering some. She mainly talked to a boy who had a  
wizard dad and a muggle mom.  
  
"So Kent how does your mom feel about you being a wizard?  
Mine was a little surprised, but she was happy for me." Sora  
chattered with much excitement  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't know, my mom doesn't live with us  
anymore." Kent said casually looking off into space.  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring it up!" Sora quickly  
apologized a look of regret all over her face.  
  
"No its ok." Kent turned toward Sora with a grin "I like  
it that way. My dad and I don't have to worry about putting the  
toilet seat down." Sora smiled with Kent but kept quiet the  
rest of the night. Kent took the silence as a sign to zone out.  
He looked over at the Hufflepuff table and became oblivious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phil and Chad were also too busy talking to eat. They  
were being taught about how quidditch is played by Garret, a  
fellow first year. Unfortunately they weren't good students.  
  
"So the quidditch wins the game?" Chad asked (A/N: look  
in a/n at the end of the chap for explanation)  
  
"NO! THE QUIDDITCH DOES NOT WIN THE GAME!" Garret screamed  
with frustration. He took a deep breath and tried to explain  
again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Demir poked at her shepherds pie with her fork. (A/N:  
shepherds pie is disgusting, at least the kind my dad makes is  
o.o') She had refused to talk with anyone since she had been  
sorted. Her still wet hair clung to her face as she glared at  
her pie.  
  
"Aren't you hungry?" Asked one of her annoying peers. The  
two had been trying to get her to talk for twenty minutes now.  
Demir said nothing as she pushed her plate towards the blond  
girl. The blond grinned and quickly shoved down the food.  
  
"You should eat you know." The black haired one said  
cheerfully turning towards Demir. Demir just laid her head on  
the table behind her arms and mumbled, "I'm not hungry."  
  
"It talked!" Both girls gasped in unison. Demir made a  
sound that was in between a grunt and growl. She refused to  
talk to anyone the rest of the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dalla delicately brought her fork to her mouth and chewed  
her food slowly. Her eyes shifted to the left and right looking  
at the other teachers for an example. She looked at Professor  
McGonagall the most (probably because she was sitting next to  
her!). McGonagall caught one of her studying glances and in  
return gave Dalla a questioning one.  
  
"Something the matter professor Moon?" she asked in a firm  
voice  
  
"Uh. . .no! I mean . . .a little. . .maybe" Dalla stumbled  
caught off guard. She took a deep breath before continuing in a  
composed manner, "I'm not use to being the one having to have  
proper manners. It still feels like I'm a student, I feel out  
of place by you professors."  
  
McGonagall's expression softened before she replied,  
"Don't feel out of place miss Moon. The Headmaster would not  
have let you teach here if he did not see you worthy of the  
position." Dalla gave a shy but grateful smile.  
  
"Thank you Professor. . ." Her grin grew and her eyes gave  
a glimmer of mischief, "can I call you Minerva?"  
  
"No you may not." The Professor said sternly. "Just  
because you're a professor now doesn't mean you're not my  
student. I don't want you to be breaking any rules in front of  
the students. You're an example now, especially for your  
younger siblings."  
  
Dalla almost spit out her drink when she heard this.  
After a few seconds of choking she coughed, "Kendra and Nimo  
won't be needing my help to get into trouble. They're naturals  
at it! I learned some things from them!"  
  
"Well that will change before the end of the year."  
McGonagall said in a toneless voice. Dalla couldn't ask any  
more on the subject because Dumbledore had once again stood up.  
He snapped his fingers and what was left of the food  
disappeared.  
  
"Now that we are all full I would like to state the rules  
before we all go to bed. Firstly no students are allowed in the  
Forbidden Forest what so ever. There also will be no magic in  
the hall ways. And lastly Mr. Filch has made a list of all  
banned objects this can be viewed on his office door. All that  
said, good night! First years follow your prefects to your  
dormitories."  
  
The noise suddenly grew as all the students rose up to go  
to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok here's what happened with the quidditch wins the game  
thing. Sora was on vacation with her family and she was  
explaining how quidditch was played to her brother. And he kept  
saying "So the quidditch wins the game?" and there you go! The  
sorting hats song was really . . . odd. Ok next thing . . .  
REVIEW!!!!! Please? It will get better I swear! 


End file.
